1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ophthalmologic models, and more specifically to a visual aid for using contact lenses that can be used to demonstrate proper techniques for insertion and wearing of contact lenses, and methods for using the visual aid.
2. Description of Related Art
Ophthalmologic models are well known. Models of the eye and its associated parts have been used for many decades. Such models have been used to demonstrate the complex anatomy, of the eye as well as to simulate the appearance of various eye diseases. Contact lenses that are worn on the eye have been in widespread use for several decades. However, there is no ophthalmologic model to teach the new contact lens wearer how to properly insert and wear the contact lenses. Typically, the new contact lens wearer is talked through the insertion process, by an eye care professional, but the wearer must use his own eyes. This is awkward at best, and may be traumatic. Sometimes the new contact lens wearer is able to observe another contact lens wearer perform the process. The observation of the process is educational, but not sufficiently hands-on to instill confidence in the new contact lens wearer. It would be beneficial to have a three-dimensional model of the eye that the first-time contact lens wearer can manipulate to simulate the insertion of the new contact lenses, along with a series of written instructions to be used in conjunction with the three-dimensional eye model.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,042,815, issued to Jesse J. Myers on Oct. 29, 1912, describes a model of the human eye. However, the device is a two-dimensional model and is designed to demonstrate the complexities of the inner eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,002, issued to Buell Nutt on May 6, 1913, describes a device for advertising spectacle lenses and the like. While the device does show a particular style of lens being applied to the model eye, the 'entire eye model is two-dimensional and incapable of being held in the palm of a hand.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.